The Chronicles Of Team-XX
by Skorpion-DX
Summary: Five years since his expedition with the X-Hunters, X, Skorp's counterpart now has his own team to manage, respectfully called Team XX, now fighting for the MRA, his team members a collection of reploids of various species as the finest maverick hunters in the galaxy must fight evil, participate in wars and protect the beings of the Alliance and its many colonies.


**_Prologue_**

It's been five years since Skorp's Medical Officer Sonia found me on Earth had me fully armoured and teleported right in the middle of one of their briefings in front of his whole team and decided to enlist me with the X-Hunters for the duration I was with them, helping them out during missions, during times of crisis or helping out for a fallen friend. I've grown and matured as I'm now aged 21. It was hard to say goodbye to Skorp and his team as I felt like one of them but I was merely Skorp's counterpart so it just wouldn't work so I left with Para to do our own thing and to live our own lives.

Plus as I first came aboard the Raptor scared shitless and had no friends and didn't know what to do, he introduced me to Para who is a eagle very beautiful and attractive she is a Reploid who was under control of Sigma's virus but Skorp and his team managed to make a cure and cured her then Skorp introduced me to her and since that day we got closer and closer and we finally became official mates.

During those five years I and Para assembled a team in the MRA (Mobile Reploid Armada), we called ourselves Team XX the finest Maverick Hunters in the galaxy second to The X-Hunters; there are six of us including ourselves as I being Captain and Para being Commander and second-in-command, with the remaining three as reploids to make up our team. The four other team members who are reploids are Lieutenant Kiel Cordon, Weapons Specialist who is a shark, Ensign Camarilla Rems, Sniper who is a snake and Lieutenant Commander Eli Hein, Technical Engineer who is a moth and Doctor Frey Danas a bottlenose dolphin who is our Team Medical Officer and Science Officer.

Their species may be odd but don't underestimate them, they have their unique hidden talents and skills. Ever since Skorp brought the morphalid key into existence of the GSA and now the MRA every Reploid now has the ability to morph and become anthro. Its different being the odd one out I'm talking about me as I'm the only human on the team, I look like Skorp, and I am Skorp but the long forgotten Skorp. I still stay in contact with Skorp to see how he and his team are doing and vice-versa, he does say he wants to catch up from time to time to see how we're going.

It's sad that I haven't seen him for five years.

I tell him we've been kicking the asses of the Drej and successfully completed 37 missions and with 2,564 confirmed kills. His reaction was beyond amazed all he could say was 'where the fuck did you get that kind of talent?' and I would joke to him saying 'oh, it's just because we're second best behind you guys' and he would just laugh and call me an idiot.

I love Para with all my heart and soul she does too, we're soul mates now and nothing can change that, my team and I have a Chrysalis just like the X-Hunters, we can run fast, jump higher, be invincible and have wounds heal in seconds.

On our missions so far we have had no casualties or injuries I wouldn't say it was luck, just the tactical advantage and skills of my team.

They look up to me as a leader, a friend and a lover, I will never let them down, I've taken all of Skorp's advice he has given me on becoming and being a team leader. So, everything so far is good, we're ready to take on new challenges, new enemies, new wars, new fights we're ready for everything because we're... Team XX.

 _New Team, New Hero's and a New War..._

 **The Chronicles Of Team XX**

 **Chapter 1: Operation Pantheon**

 **Written by Skorpion**

I stumbled and squatted down behind a tree, sweat pouring off my brow, heaving and puffing as I held my shotgun close to my chest, a Remington 870 12 Gauge with a mounted tactical flash light on the side, a very powerful weapon in the right hands, yes it's old fashioned but I love old fashion weapons, especially ones made by us humans, my team love using them we still like to use the standard issue futuristic weapons provided by the GSA and MRA of course, but the human weapons have more velocity and better lethality. I pumped it and ejected a shell casing letting it hit the ground; I fumbled with my ammo sling, pulled out six more extra shells out of my sling that's, slung across my chest, I inserted them one by one into the loading chamber of the shotgun and pumping it with that never forgettable metallic pump, loading the first shell into the chamber.

 _Where is that son of a bitch?_ I thought.

I slowly inched my way around the tree, to get a better looksee I peaked my head around it to see a Juggernaut Drej standing their locked and loaded to kill anything that moves. It saw me I ducked behind the tree with mere seconds to spare as he started firing, splintering wood and throwing shrapnel and gravel as plasma pelted the tree and surrounding area around me.

The firing ceased, I carefully peaked around again, he saw me again and started firing but this time I wasn't so lucky, a round made its way and hit me in my chest my Deltanium armour taking the full brunt of it. I shook off the pain and force of the shot.

"Fuck." 1 said aloud. "That's it; you've made me fucking angry now."

As I squatted there behind the tree, I fumbled with my supply belt; I unclipped a Frag grenade, pulled the pin.

"Frag out." I said as I peaked around the tree and tossed the grenade at the Drej Juggernaut, I ducked back behind the tree and heard a deafening thud.

I peaked around again to see the Drej immobilized but still capable of firing rounds.

I took a deep breath.

I bolted from behind the tree and ran straight towards the Juggernaut, I unloaded my shotgun, with each round it penetrated the Drej, I pumped ejecting each shell casing as it fell to the ground beside me as I ran towards it, as I got to the Drej as it was almost obliterated, I pumped another shell stood over it with the last final round in my shotgun I aimed it at the internal infrastructure of the Drej and fired, the shotgun shell tearing it apart as the pellets did their job by destroying anything they touch. I nodded my head appreciatively as I pumped my shotgun ejecting the shell casing.

I took out five more shells and inserted them into the loading chamber one by one and pumped my shotgun loading the first shell into the firing chamber.

I had my radio headset on and tuned to my team's frequency. I heard a rustle in the bushes to my left, I grabbed hold of my shotgun tightly, hefted it up and aimed it at the bushes I had my left eye eyeing down the iron sights of the shotgun as I aimed it in the direction I heard the rustling.

Then a Drej Military Bot bolted its way out and charged at me, I fired three rounds of my shotgun, one slugged it, but two missed. I pumped ejecting the spent shell.

Then I heard a loud thunderous 'crack' then a bullet whizzed past me at a tremendous speed and plugged the Bot directly tearing it apart.

I knew exactly who fired that shot. "Fuck, she's good." I said to myself.

I put my fingers to my headset.

"Nice shot Camarilla." I said into the mic.

"Someone's gotta be covering your ass." Came her reply.

I merely smiled and laughed at that.

I pulled out three more shells and slid them into the loading chamber of the shotgun one by one and pumped it loading the first shell.

I saw Camarilla emerge from the bushes and walked towards me heaving a Barrett M98B 50. Calibre sniper rifle in both her hands, she had it on an angle as that's what you do when you're with friendlies, I could see the bipod was deployed on her 50 Cal.

She gave me a pat on the back.  
"You okay, sir?" she asked.

I nodded. "Sure thing, never been better. Lucky you're such a good shot with that sniper rifle and saved my ass. Those Drej Bots are nasty bastards. I love shooting the shit out of these energized mother fuckers though." I said as I heaved my shotgun.

She laughed, as her tongue would come out every few minutes. "I love it too, X, it's one way to keep up our skills."

Once you get a good look at Camarilla, my Sniper, you know she is tough, mean and will not tolerate bullshit but she is very attractive and has an amazing body. She wore bluish green Deltanium armour, which covered the majority of her body, she has bright red hair coming to her shoulders, and she also has holstered on her left leg a 12 inch Fixation Bowie combat knife.

She has green to brownish scales that covered her whole body; she is a viper species as she has told me. Whilst she has pale yellow coloured scales on her belly. She walks upright like a human on two legs; she has feet, hands, and fingers and can talk. She also has yellow eyes with a slit pupil as a snake would.

So far as I know as being the Captain and team leader, that she hasn't mated or hasn't had a mate ever, which her being a attractive snake is kind of odd.

I knelt down on one knee to take a bit of a rest, as she slid out the box-mag of her 50 cal slid a few more bullets into the magazine, with a swift move she shoved the magazine back into its slot and pulled the bolt-action lever loading a round into the chamber.

I watch her as she held that big ass gun in her arms like nothing.

"Do you ever get tired carrying that heavy gun everywhere?" I asked.

"Not really, I'm used to it by now." She replied.

Damn thing must weigh nearly 6 kilograms; fuck carrying that in my arms for hours all day. I will stick with my hefty 12 gauge or a 9mm or to up the punch but make it light a 357.

I checked the time, it read: 3:00pm.

"You heard from Kiel and Eli?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No sir, not for about 2 hours to say the least."

"Fuck." I said as I stood up and heaved my shotgun in one hand as I put my fingers to my comm set. "Kiel, Eli report?" I said into my mic.

"Kiel, reporting in." Came his voice.

"Eli, reporting in." Came her voice.

"Thank fuck, we lost contact with you two for 2 hours, what are your positions, over?" I asked.

"Sir, I'm fifteen metres east from your position, I've got eyes on a squad of Drej coming towards you and Camarilla on your five o'clock." Came Kiel's voice.

"Sir, I see them too, I'm thirteen metres west of your position, and you better be locked and loaded sir." Came Eli's voice.

"Copy, both of you come to our position, I and Camarilla will cover you." I replied.

"Yes, sir."

"Copy, sir."

I turned to Camarilla. "You ready?" I asked her. She pulled the bolt-action lever on her 50 cal.

"Ready to kick some ass, absolutely." She replied with a grin.

I pumped my shotgun, inserting a shell into the firing chamber. With that said Kiel and Eli emerged from some bushes to our right, Kiel armed with a LSAT LMG (Light Machine Gun) and Eli armed with a M249 LMG, the area we're located is some sort of jungle occupied by a Drej army.

They walked up to us and we pumped fists with them.

"How far off are the squad of Drej?" I asked Kiel.

"Twenty or so minutes." He replied.

I nodded. "If we hold our ground and cover our flanks from all sides we can beat them with our firepower and skill."

They all nodded.

If you were to meet Kiel, my Weapons Specialist, you wouldn't be frightened, because the way he is, you would think he is the friendliest shark in the galaxy, which pretty much sums it up. He has a soft soothing voice, kind hearted, never gets angry, is always patient, will do things on command, obey orders, do anything for anyone. He is from what I've been told is reef shark species that he belongs to.

He has mated once but that was at least ten years ago and he hasn't mated since then or hasn't had any mates since then.

He wore golden red Deltanium armour, full body armour with a golden helmet. He has an x5 optical scope attached to his LMG. He is an experienced shooter that I can count on; he will shoot first and ask questions later. Clipped to his supply belt, he has four Frag grenades, three smoke grenades and four flash bang grenades.

Kiel has smooth slick skin, almost akin to a dolphins, he has a pale white belly running from his chin down to his legs, his skin colour is a greyish to darkish brown in tone, with a tan like colour to it, plus he also has the remnants of pectoral fins attached to his arms while also sporting a dorsal fin.

Eli on the other hand, my Medic and Technical Engineer, she will make you look twice and she will be someone you would have never encountered in your whole life time. She is an insect, a moth, she has four arms, also has an abdomen like a moth but she has the anthro body of like a human would have, hands, fingers, feet, legs, a nose, a mouth like a human, two golden coloured eyes. She has four wings that fold back when not in use. Her skin is a greyish colour with pale yellow stripes. Plus she has two antennae just above her forehead. She wore blue and red Deltanium armour, plus holstered on her right thigh is a Desert Eagle .50 AE semi-automatic pistol. She is a beautiful insect, she has that hour-glass figure that you would expect a female species would have, she has a soft soothing voice but she doesn't tolerate bullshit.

She is a great shot, especially with her powerful pistol; she can fire five rounds in a blink of an eye and reload her mag in seconds. She wore a first-aid kit on her back and she's the team's medic plus Technical guru, she will crack any code, any virus, any computer, and any systems you name it she will crack it and get in she can bypass anything.

I turned to my team and started giving them orders.

"Camarilla, set up shop, cover our asses with your sniper skills." I said to her.

She saluted. "Yes, sir." She replied as she strode off to look for a vantage point.

"Kiel, cover the right flank, Eli cover the left, I will cover back and dead centre." I said.

They both nodded and took up their positions with their weapons aimed and ready.

I lifted up my shotgun and eyed down its iron-sights and pointed it in every direction.

"In position." Came Camarilla's voice in my headset.

"Copy, once the enemies come into range, give them hell; pick off as many as you can." I replied to her.

"Yes, sir." Came her reply.

Kiel turned to me. "I have heat sigs on thermal, they're close. Two mins tops."

I nodded. "Let's give these bastards a warm welcome." I said.

We heard rustling in the bushes. Then a whole group of them stormed out of the foliage.

"Open fire!" I ordered my team.

Kiel and Eli unloaded their machine guns, cutting them down. While I unloaded my shotgun, splintering countless of enemies. Then I heard three loud thunderous shots from a sniper rifle come whizzing past and plugging three enemies tearing them apart.

I shot another Drej then pumped my shotgun ejecting the spent shell. I quickly got more shells off my ammunition sling and started stuffing them into the loading chamber.

"Cover me, reloading." I said to Kiel and Eli.

They took a couple steps back towards me and covered me as I reloaded.

I stuffed the last shell in and pumped my shotgun loading the first shell into the firing chamber I looked down its iron-sights and plugged any Drej that was within sight.

I saw Eli, pulling out her spent mag, letting it drop to the ground then sliding a fresh one in, pulling the bolt-action lever and continued to rain fire on to the enemy.

"Sir, they're starting to come in more numbers!" yelled Kiel over the loudness of the weapons fire.

"I've noticed, I think we've let them all know we're here!" I yelled back. I unclipped a grenade, pulled the pin and hurled it into a group of Drej; the grenade exploded tearing them all into pieces.

I noticed an enemy Drej sneaking up behind Eli. "Eli! Behind you!" I yelled, hearing me say that, she quickly with lightning fast reflexes drew her Desert Eagle out of its holster, turned round and firing three deafening rounds into the Drej that was about to flank her, I watched as my mind played in slow motion as the slide of her Desert Eagle would slide back with each shot fired ejecting the spent shell casings out of her Desert Eagle one by one then landing on the ground at her feet.

The Drej fell to the ground. She holstered her pistol and put her machine gun back in two hands.

"There's too many, fall back!" I yelled to my team. We crouch ran behind a bunch of thick trees.

The bark and trees splintering with plasma fire. I could hear the loud crack thunderous shots of Camarilla's 50 cal hard at work picking them off one by one, but it still wasn't enough.

Then out of the blue a giant plasma shot bolted into them, blowing them up, sending them flying in all directions.

"Am I late?" came a very familiar voice.

Then I see an anthro Eagle dressed in golden Deltanium armour land in the clearing holding a huge plasma rifle with her wings fully extended.

It is none other than my beautiful mate Para.

We came out from covering behind the trees. Para walked up to me.

"Better late than never, Para." I said.

She leaned in and embraced me; I had to take hold of my shotgun in one hand. I embraced her back; she quickly gave me a deep kiss which I gladly returned.

"Para, where have you been? We could have had your support an hour ago? We got over run." I said to her.

"I was after the Intel, while you were busy." She said as she pulled out a data cartridge to show me.

"Nice work, Para, how did you get behind enemy lines to acquire that?" I asked her.

"Oh, I used my skill set and a few tricks." She replied smiling at me.

I pulled her into another deep kiss. She gladly returned the kiss and broke it off as she holstered her plasma rifle.  
"You got any back up weapons, my plasma rifle is spent and the battery is fully depleted." She said looking at me.

As she said that, I pulled out my Colt Commander 38 Super from its holster on my right thigh, my pride and joy and handed it to her barrel first. She took hold of it and admired it.

"Take care of it, it's my beauty." I said.

"I thought I was your beauty?" She said with a fake sad expression.

I laughed. "Of course you are, you're my beauty." I replied.

She pressed a button on the side of the pistol with her thumb, ejected the single-column box magazine and caught it in her left hand. She admired it looking at the rounds inside it then she slid it back in, pulled the charging slide of the pistol to load a round in.

"Are we all clear?" I asked my team.

"Negative, sir, I have one huge big fucking ass enemy heading right for us, fifteen minutes tops, heavily armoured." Came Camarilla's voice.

I put my fingers to my headset.

"Copy, Camarilla. Alright team form up, lock and load, be ready for this giant bastard." I called out to my team.

They all nodded, as I heard safeties switched off and weapons being loaded.

We heard thumping footsteps coming towards our position, we all took formation and aimed our weapons in its direction.

I saw Para kneel down beside me, looking down the iron-sights of her pistol. Then the big enemy emerged from the foliage.

It was a Drej Defence Autobot, heavily armoured alloy, mustering four powerful plasma cannons and one grenade launcher.

"Drop him!" I yelled to my team.

We all opened fire, unloading all our rounds into the bot. I noticed shields flare up as we hit him.

"Fuck, he has shields!" Yelled Kiel.

"Energy shields! Four class, extra power load, we'll never break through it!" Yelled Eli.

I squinted my eyes and then put my fingers to my comm set.

"Camarilla, try and locate his shield generator, take it out." I said into my mic.

"Copy, locating now." She replied.

The Drej bot fired, sending bolts of plasma in our direction, we ducked and covered, his plasma shots way off course and hitting nearby trees uprooting them.

Kiel unclipped an electric stun grenade, pulled the pin and hurled it at the Drej bot; it exploded and stunned it, buying us more time.

"Shield generator, located." Came Camarilla's voice.

I heard a loud crack of a sniper rifle and saw the bullet blow off his shield generator, the shields diminished.

"Give him everything you got!" I yelled at my team. I unloaded my shotgun at the giant Drej, my shots making it stumble back and doing lots of damage, whilst Kiel's and Eli's machine gun fire was making light work of it and Para's pistol fire was doing lots of damage.

I saw a sniper shot blow off one of its plasma cannons, sending it flying.

It was getting weaker and more damaged, it's last three remaining plasma cannons were badly damaged and inactive. It was on the verge of collapsing.  
I brought my fist up. "Hold your fire." I told my team. They ceased firing.

I put my fingers to my comm set. "Camarilla, will you do the honours?" I asked her.

"Gladly." Was her reply. With that a loud piercing shot was heard that echoed throughout the jungle a bullet whizzed past us with incredible speed and pierced its way through the centre of the Drej leaving a big gaping hole.

The Drej collapsed onto the ground. I stood up and looked at my team; they were all looking at me for a reaction.

I gave them a smile and nodded my head appreciatively. They smiled back.

Para walked over to me as I walked to the dead Drej; I gave it a kick with my boot making sure it was dead.

She put her arm around me. "Good shot with my pistol." I commented.  
She brought the pistol up and admired it. "Great weapon, I'd still rather use my plasma rifle though."

"True enough, but that pistol is accurate and its rounds are lethal." I replied.

"Can I keep it?" she asked giving me a sly look.

"You can hang onto it for the time being, I've got plenty of pistols to choose from in our armoury."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek. Eli and Kiel walked over to us with their machine guns lowered.

I saw Camarilla emerge from a bunch of bushes carrying her 50 cal sniper rifle. She walked up to me and gave me a pat on the back.

"You did well today, Camarilla." I countered.

"Thank you, Captain." She replied.

"Team I'm proud of you, you did well." I told them.

"You ready?" I asked Para.

"Ready as ever." She replied.

I hit a button on my data-pad on my wrist.

"Simulation Ended." Came the computers female voice. Then the jungle disappeared and was replaced with grey metal steel deck plates and walls with holographic cameras, sensors and computers and white florescent lights.

My team was standing there with their guns and armour; they removed their helmets as I did so with mine.

"Final Score: 99.5% Team accuracy." Said the computers female voice.

"Fuck yes!" Said Eli.

"That's what I'm talking about. Fuck yeah." Said Para.

"Not bad, not bad at all, great work team. Big improvement since last time, Kiel keep up the good work on defence and offence plus with your grenade throwing and firing down-range keep practicing, your shots were a little off, remember hold your breath when firing whilst looking through the scope it'll steady your gun more, Eli good work with the LMG I knew that gun would suit you best but remember pace your shots but you're doing better, Para I saw the good technique you had with my pistol, I recommend you use it more often and Camarilla great shots with the fifty cal, expert precision try to use tracer rounds if possible if not go with standard ammunition or full-metal jacket rounds." I said telling my team members their final results.

"Thank you, sir. I will swap around ammunitions for different combat situations." Said Camarilla.

"I'll keep my aim spot on and continue to practice, sir." Said Kiel.

"I will use the LMG more often and to learn to pace my shots, Captain." Said Eli.

"Thank you, X, I will use your pistol more often." She said grinning at me.

I grinned at her back. "Use it as much as you want." I replied.

"Safety's on." I told my team. With that my team and I flicked the safeties on our weapons. I still held my shotgun in both hands.

The holo-deck door slid open which made us all look at it and in walked a female bottlenose dolphin in a doctor's uniform.

"Ah, Doctor Danas, good to see you." I said as she strode to me as I slung my shotgun over my shoulder.

"Good to see you too, Captain, how was the simulation?" She asked me.

"Went better than expected, improvements have been made since last time and the previous missions we have had, overall score was 99.5% accuracy." I replied.

"Big improvement indeed, that's really good to hear." She said smiling.

"What's the problem Frey?" I asked her.

"I need you to take a look at something, sir." She said.

"Can it wait? I need to put all my gear back into the armoury and have a shower." I said.

"No, X, it's urgent." She said.

"Can I at least put my weapons and gear away?" I asked her.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, thank you." I said. "Alright team, let's put our gear away, have a nice hot shower and rest up."

"Amen to that." Said Eli.

Frey walked out first followed by me and the rest of my team out of the holo-deck. This is our base, our home where we live; it's located on T.E but four hundred kilometres inland from the nearest city, our base consists of a three story building with the latest and most advanced technology, weapons systems, security systems, base defences, our own hanger for our Pyro Fighter Ships, a huge mess hall, a huge armoury, vehicle bay, you name it our base has everything. We walked to the armoury of our base, the door 'wooshed' open for me and we all strode in one by one.

I hung my shotgun on the shotgun rack with other different types of shotguns and I stashed away my supply belt into my locker and put my unused grenades back into their compartments. The rest of my team did the same with their weapons and supplies and armaments, putting their weapons where they belonged.

Para walked up to me and put her arms around me, I could see Frey showing signs of discomfort. "Don't be too long." She said kissing my neck.

"I'll make sure not to be." I replied kissing her beak and embracing her. She then made her way out of the armoury with the rest of the team talking and chatting.

I turned to Frey. "Alright, my ready-room or your med-bay?" I asked her.

"My med-bay." She replied.

I nodded and made my way out of the armoury followed by her; the armoury door slid shut and locked.

We walked to her med-bay which was down the hall, a right then a left and then the third door on the right.

We arrived at her med-bay. She punched in her code and the door 'whooshed' open; the lights flickered on as we entered.

"To my office." She said we made our way to her office.

The door slid open. She went behind her desk and sat down. "Please, take a seat, sir." She said. I sat down. "Right, what is it you wanted to show me?" I asked her.

She started typing on her holo-computer and brought up an image onto the main view-screen on the far-wall of her office.

"I've been doing some research and study on some of the previous missions you and your team have accomplished, I took some photos from your helmet cam and analysed them but what I found was truly shocking." She said.

I looked closely at the image.

It was on the mission where I and my team had to infiltrate a Drej base, we had to retrieve sensitive data plus getting in and out without getting killed, which was a piece of cake task, after we exited the base and retrieved the data, I had Kiel place ten kilograms of plastic explosive around the base, with that we detonated the base.

In the image I can see that I'm walking down the hall way, shotgun in hand with its flash light on, this was at the time that I and my team cleared the base for hostiles. This with all enemies annihilated there shouldn't be any. Out on the left hand corner of the screen I see a figure in the dark shadows, it looked kind of like an android looking thing from the outline of the figure, I could see it was welding two Plasma Launchers, I could see it notice me as I was walking down the hall and it vanished.

I blinked a few times at the screen. I pointed at the screen. "What the fuck was that? I and my team cleared that whole base of enemies; we made sure no one was left standing." I asked her.

"Yes, that is ultimately correct, you and your team did a good job clearing that base, so what I did I took a snapshot of the figure at 1080p and at five by five zoom, used some of Eli's help to clear the image, I did research on the figure and the final results are shocking." She said.

"Are you able to show me the final results?" I asked her.

"Yes, of course." She said typing on the keyboard of her holo-computer. The image changed from a snapshot from my helmet-cam to a statistical chart of an unknown enemy I have never seen or heard of before.

"What kind of enemy is that?" I asked her seriously.

"With the further research I did, I found the name of the figure that your helmet-cam picked up are called: Pantheons."

"Pantheons? What the hell are they? How come we have never encountered them before?" I asked.

"I don't know, sir. They seem to be new and never been noticed before, they must of fallen off the radar long ago but have returned."

"What are their instincts? How powerful are they and how aggressive?"

"What I have learned about them they are super aggressive, they are an android as you said they would be, their armour is full alloy, full thickened steel, they have two plasma launchers plus three automatic plasma rifles. They also have mechanical arms that can pick things up and crush them, they also have got a laser beam that comes out of their hand somehow, it can do lots of damage, plus they can go invisible." She said.

"Fuck." I said rubbing my forehead.

"This isn't good, these enemies are extremely powerful, that's one of them, imagine what a whole army of them could do." She said.

I sighed. "Do the X-Hunters know?" I asked her.

"No sir, they don't, they have no idea that this enemy even exists."

"Do you want them to know sir?"

"No not at the moment, we'll leave it on the low for now, only we will know about it. Here's what I want you to do: research of other sightings of them and see if you can find their hide-outs or bases, they will be hidden and hard to find, plus I want you to give the whole team a briefing about it in about three hours." I said.

"Yes, sir." She replied.

"We'll find a way to eliminate them; all we have to do is find their weaknesses." I said.

"That'll take time, sir."

"We have time, we don't want to rush and take unnecessary risks and show up at their front door step, we'll wait till the time is right then we'll take them by surprise."

She nodded. "Good idea, X."

"I want you to store all the information you have on our data-servers, encrypt them with RAC Security and under Section 432-AC, make it classified."

"Yes, sir I can do that." She said.

"Good, thank you Frey. Is there anything else you need to tell me?" I asked her.

She looked up at me from her computer screen.  
"There is, but I would rather discuss it another time, X as it's kind of personal." She replied.

I nodded. "Sure, that's okay, Frey."

I made my way towards the door. She continued her work as she picked up a data pad. The door opened for me and I walked out.

I made my way towards my quarters to shack up with my mate Para.

I got to the door to mine and Para's quarters, the door slid opened expecting me to see Para in there but she wasn't.

I deactivated my armour, I felt like putting on some clothes for a change. So I went to my dresser which was a mess of mine and Para's clothes.

I pulled out some nylon black pants and slid them on, put on a belt and then slid my uniform shirt on. It's a white t-shirt with my rank and the MRA emblem on it, my shoulder boards have four stripes and one star and the same as on my collar while I have a silver eagle on the left hand side of my chest.

I slid some shoes on and decided that I will go for a walk and find Para wherever the hell she is.

I made my way to the door as it slid open for me and I walked out into the hallway to look for Para. I have a feeling she is in Eli's quarters with the other team members socializing.

I made my way to Eli's quarters which is just down the hall.

I pressed the doorbell on the control panel beside her door. "Who is it?" Came her voice. I heard other people chatting in there too.

"It's X." I said.

"Come in, it's not locked." She said.

The door opened to show my team sitting and relaxing on her couches and chairs talking. I walked in as the door slid shut behind me.

I saw Para lounging on one of the chairs drinking a glass of water. She looked at me and gave me a warming smile until she noticed the uniform I was wearing the rest of my team noticed it too.

They all stood up and saluted as if they were all in sync.

"Captain on deck." Said Para.

"At ease, everyone, I'm not here to inspect you, I'm here to socialize with you." I said.

They relaxed and sat back down.

I walked over to Para and sat on the big comfy chair with her, she wrapped her arms around me, and her big wings were folded back.

"That's a nice outfit there, X." Said Eli.

I gave her a nod. "Thanks Eli, something different for a change instead of that armour, in turn this is what we should be wearing, you all have the same specialized uniform, you should take the courtesy of wearing it time to time." I replied.

"I do sometimes."

"You look sexy and handsome in it." Said Para giving me a kiss on the chick making me blush.

"Really in front of the team." I said.

Eli, Kiel and Camarilla gave us cat calls and whistles.

"Oh please." I said as I laughed.

I held Para close to me as she shifted to sit on my lap and laid her head on my chest. "Would you like a drink, X?" asked Eli.

"Sure, what do you have?" I asked.

"I have, cold water, soft drink, energy drinks, coffee, tea and beer." She replied.

"Beer? You of all people have beer? How did you get that?" I asked her surprised.

"That mission we had on Earth a few months ago, I took the liberty of taking some human beverages to keep for myself and share it with the team. Plus I don't mind your human drink: beer plus I love the taste of coffee that you humans make."

"So that's how you got it." I said giving her a grin.

"So what would you like, X?" she asked.

"I'll have a beer please." I said.

"Certainly." She said as she walked to her refrigerator, took out a can of beer and threw it to me as I caught it in my right hand.

I lifted the tab on the can and pulled it and took a mouthful.

"Now that's refreshing especially when it's ice cold." I said.

"How can you drink that crap?" asked Kiel.

"It's not crap, it's a man's drink, and you should have one Kiel." I replied.

"I don't think so." He said lying on the couch.

"Can I have a taste?" asked Para.

I held the can up to her so she can take it. She took a swig of it and almost lost her stomach.

"Shit, that's awful how the hell you drink that?" she asked.

"You get used to it once you drink it for a long time." I replied taking another swig of it.

I looked at my watch: 6:35pm it read. Two hours till the briefing that Frey has to give us. I felt Para put her hand under my chin and turned my head towards her. She then pulled me into a deep kiss, as my lips pressed against her beak I felt her tongue play with mine. She broke the kiss and stared into my eyes, I looked into her golden eyes. I could tell she was getting horny. As I was too. She gave me a wink, which I took that as a sign.

I stood up off the chair as Para did the same. "Right everyone, I and Para are going to have an evening nap, we will see you all later on, if any of you need anything give me a peep on my comm system in my quarters or contact me on my personal comm." I said.

They all gave us friendly and 'they knew what's up' smiles.

I and Para made our way to the door, with my beer still in hand; I slugged down the last drinks of it and threw the can in the bin.

The door 'wooshed' open.

"Have fun you two." Said Eli giggling.

"Don't let us hear you." Called out Kiel to us as we walked out the door hand in hand, they started giggling and laughing while we just laughed.

I and Para made our way to our quarters, the door slid open for us and we walked in we made a beeline for the bed, she started kissing me vigorously which I happily returned by playing with her tongue as she kissed me deeply.

She pushed me down on the bed and I fell backwards onto the soft mattress of our big bed. She extended her wings and started undoing my pants, she slid them off me as I kicked off my shoes, and she then undid my shirt and slid it off me.

She then crawled on top of me; I met her in a deep passionate kiss.

She deactivated her armour revealing her nice soft breasts. I could see that the feathers around her genitals were starting to flare up indicating sexual arousal.

She sat down on top of me with her legs either side of my body, my arousal clearly shown as my member became very hard and stiff.

She took hold of my hardened member and rolled my foreskin all the way back. With my hands, I spread her vulva and felt her clitoris, I traced my fingers the full length of it. Her eyes closed as she shuddered at the feeling.

She positioned herself on top of me and I could feel the warmth of her vulva radiating against my member.

We kissed deeply and passionately, our heavy breathing the only thing to be heard in our quarters. Slowly but surely, she pulled me inside her, then relaxed and put her full weight on me.

She was heavy, but I could take it as I have been going to the gym a lot to stay in shape.

She followed the same slow but steady rhythm of squeeze-release as she contracted and relaxed all the muscles in her vagina.

I looked up at her and she was moving up and down on top of me feeling my member in the warmth of her vagina. She started to moan, loudly, heavily and clearly. I brought my hands up and placed them on her hips, as comfortably as I could, then rested them and enjoyed the feelings of closeness and pleasure which were dominating the one thought in my head: how much love I have for her and how close we have gotten over the years.

I was deeply concentrated on the moment, as we kissed and rubbed our bodies together as she sat on top of me, enjoying the feeling of my hot member sliding in and out of her pulsating well-lubricated vagina.

Throughout the entire mating process, the muscle flexing grew stronger and faster; we both knew our orgasms were approaching.

She clamped down on my member tight with her flexible muscles of her vagina. I slid in and out of her as much as I could, try to push even more of my member inside her depths.

She extended her wings to their full length as we got closer and closer and closer to our orgasm. After one final thrust the intense climax was upon us a wonderful shivery feeling of warmth and pleasure coursed through my entire body, and hers – her contractions were so strong they shifted over to me, making my orgasm even more intense, she moaned loudly as she opened her beak partly, she closed her eyes tight as moans escaped my mouth.

We both closed our eyes and exhaled as she collapsed on top of me and laid her head on my chest.

She lifted her head up and brought us into another deep passionate kiss as I felt her tongue play around with my own. She broke the kiss and laid her head back on my chest.

"I love you so fucking much." She quietly said.

"I love you so much too, Para, the love I have for you has no limits, no boundaries, and no exceptions just pure love for you." I said rubbing the feathers on her back softly as she rubbed my chest with her scaly hands.

My eyes felt heavy and in no time, my eyes closed shut as I drifted off with my lover lying on top of me and both of us in total exhaustion of the most amazing orgasm we have had yet.

"All Team XX members please report to Briefing Room A-1." Said the computers female voice over the base PA system.

"X, wake up."

"Huh? What?"

"I said 'wake up'. We have a briefing."

"Fuck." I said yawning and rubbing my head. I was so fucking tired, Para was trying to wake me up but my sleep deprived mind was trying to evade it.

"What time is it?" I asked her with a croaky voice.

"It's 8pm, it's been two hours since we fell asleep."

I yawned and got up, Para was already up and ready.

"Fuck, I forgot about the briefing that Frey is going to give us, I hope we're not late." I said.

Para looked at me, with a disappointed frown as she crossed her arms.

"What?" I asked.

"You could have told me we had a briefing scheduled for us." She said annoyed.

"It's not only Frey giving the briefing to the team, Para, I have to as well." I said putting on my black dress pants and strapping up my belt.

"So, intently you're late to your own briefing." She said.

"Pretty much explains it." I said putting on my white t-shirt with my rank, team emblem and the MRA emblem then giving her a grin.

She gave me an annoyed look.

"Guilty as charged." I said putting my hands up.

Her annoyed look turned into a smile, she put her arms around me in a tight hug and deeply kissed me.

"C'mon," she said. "We're late enough as it is."

"I know but I'm so fucking tired." I said.

"Yes and so am I, but you're also the one giving the briefing to us, so let's go." She said.

We made our way to the door and it slid open for us as we walked out into the hallway.

The bright florescent lights of our base blinded us, but our eyes adjusted.

We headed to briefing room A-1 located on the west wing of our base, we arrived at the door as it slid open for us our team already seated at the oval shaped table while Frey was at the end in front of a big view screen on the wall, a 3D representation of our base was holo projected in the middle of the table.

"You're late, sir." Said Frey.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked.

Muffled laughs filled the room. I made my way up the front and stood beside Frey as Para took a seat next to Eli.

My team were in their uniforms which had their ranks visible on their t-shirts.

"Alright, team, pay attention, we have discovered something that will be a threat to all sentient beings in the Alliance," I said as I started the briefing

", Frey has found something out of the ordinary that will shock you which has had me shocked also. The mission we successfully completed three weeks ago by infiltrating a Drej base and acquiring classified data, my helmet cam picked up this." I said as Frey pushed a button on the table's control panel and a snapshot of the photo that Frey had edited of the unknown enemy popped up on the screen.

Shocked faces were what my team's expressions were. "We made sure no one was left standing before we blew the base up." Said Para.

"Yes, that is correct Commander; we eliminated all the enemies that were in the vicinity of us but one."

"What is it, sir?" asked Kiel.

"Frey has done some research and closely examined the photo, with her findings she has found that the unknown enemy belongs to an android race called the Pantheons. They are highly aggressive," Frey pushed another button and brought up a schematic of a Pantheon ", have high grade armour, type thirty-two plasma cannons as well as a type fifty-four grenade launcher and a class three hundred laser gun that they can emit from their hand, they are incredibly dangerous, not much else has been learned about them, we're still working on to find more information about them and regarding their whereabouts and plans, but for the time being that is not known."

Then Frey spoke up.

"No one else knows that they even exist, not even The X-Hunters or High Command, only us, so it's up to us to find out what they are doing and if we and when we find more Intel about them then we will let Command and the X-Hunters know, but for the time being X is ordering us to only keep it between us, we don't want to draw any unwanted attention and start panic among all the sentients."

I stepped in and changed the display on the view-screen. "Our mission is to go back to that Drej base and to see if they left anything behind, any clue that will give us a precise location of their whereabouts or what they are planning to do. When we do arrive there, make sure you're on high alert for any enemy, they WILL try to outsmart us, once we get there I will assign you your tasks, remember full armour and have your portable teleport device ready at your disposal just in case if things go haywire, other than that, any questions?" I asked my team.

Camarilla raised her hand. All heads turned to Camarilla. "Yes, Camarilla."

"What if we find coordinates to their whereabouts or encounter one of them?" she asked.

"If you find one or encounter one, contact me by radio ASAP and tell me its location, then I will give you a set of instructions on what to do." I replied.

"Any other questions?" I asked.

None. I gestured to Frey. "I will be accompanying you on this mission, as permission by Captain X, it will be my first time coming along to a mission with you, as I want to get a detailed look at the Drej base and do up close research on it."

I stepped in. "You all have the information now, we'll be taking our Pyro's to the base so we can make a quick getaway if something bad happens, if possible use your cloaking devices so you can't be seen, I will now hand out your mission data-pads." I said as I picked up the pile and handed on two each team member.

"Study them as much as you can, it will outline everything we're doing. If you have any problems please speak to me about it, mission start time is one hour, by then, suit up armour up and head to the hanger. Dismissed."

Everyone got up out of their chairs and headed for the door, it slid open and they walked out to head to places to study their mission data-pads.

I stayed back in the briefing room with Frey. I had my own Captain's mission data-pad that I decided to go a once over to make sure everything was correct and in line. I sat down in front of the control panel on the briefing room table that controls the view-screen.

I looked over my data-pad.

Mission outline: infiltrate Drej base which was previously cleared by us three weeks ago to find any Intel that a pantheon has left behind or any clues to their whereabouts, if possible capture any data that we have not yet detected.  
Expected resistance: booby traps and if possible enemies in hiding.  
Leader name: N/A

Weapons of potential damage: plasma cannons, grenade launcher, high intensity laser beam. Caution recommended.  
Mission aids: Captain X, Team XX  
Time of attack: 10:30 pm

Second in-charge: Commander Paragonis Levi

Assistance lead: Doctor Frey Danas  
Geographical location: 89 kilometers of the northern jungles of South Africa, earth. Pyro's used for evac; cloaking devices are to be used for the duration trip to the base.

Frey walked over to me. "Looks like I will be working with you, Captain." She said.

I looked up from my data-pad at her. "Yes, Frey this'll be the first, it will be good working with you on this mission, and I just hope you won't take any unnecessary risks." I said.

She put a smooth grey hand on my arm. "X, I won't take any risks, as long as you protect me from the enemy or any danger, I will be safe. I promise you that and you have my word for it."

I nodded. "I take your word for it. I and my team will protect you at all costs."

She smiled and picked up her data-pad. She gave me a pat on the back. "I'm gonna head to my med bay to get ready and study the mission outlines." She said as she made her way to the door, it slid open and she walked out leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I stood up out of my chair; I tapped a few buttons on the touch-screen control panel on the table and shut off the view-screen.

I picked up my data-pad and headed towards the door, it slid open for me.

"Lights off." I said, the briefing room computer complied and the lights switched off.

I walked out into the hallway and the door slid shut and locked.

I decided to head to my ready-room, basically my office. I arrived at the door to my ready-room, the doors sensors scanned me and it slid open.

I walked as the lights flickered on. I sat down at my desk and brought up my holo-computer. I checked to see what news is going on throughout the GSA and MRA fleets, not much is happening.

I shut off my holo-computer and leaned back in my chair, looking out the window, our base was situated on the north-east coast, and I saw the moonlight reflecting off the ocean.

Then I glanced at the far wall in front of me where all the medals I won were hung up, as well as certificates and photos of me and my team as well as with other colleagues, also photos of me with the X-Hunters when I was with them as well as lots of photos of me and Para being together.

I got up out of my chair and made my way towards the door, it slid open and I walked out into the hallway towards mine and Para's quarters.

The door slid opened as I arrived to it, I walked in to see Para lying naked on our bed reading her data-pad.

The door slid shut behind me. She looked up and smiled.

"Decided to join me, aye?" she said grinning.

"I went to my ready-room to check on something's." I replied.

I looked at the time: 10:00pm. "Not a lot of time left, we will have to get ready soon."

She glanced at the time on her arm-data pad. "I've read through the data-pad, so I have the knowledge about this mission and what to do." She said.

I nodded. "That's good." I sat on the bed beside her.

She put her arms around me and embraced me and put her head on my shoulder. I put my hands on top of her scaly hands.

She kissed my neck. Then she started kissing my neck more often, with each kiss making me shudder and get aroused. I could tell she too was starting to get aroused.

"Para, we don't have time for another mating." I said as she continued to kiss my neck.

"I know, I'm just showing my affection towards you, but when we get back from the mission, I'm gonna fuck you so hard." She said grinning.

I grinned back. "I'm looking forward to it." I replied.

She broke the hug and leaned in for kiss, I met up with her break in a deep passionate kiss as I felt her tongue play around with my tongue.

I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "The love I have for you is so strong, so intense it will never be broken." I said.

"The love I have for you, X, and am beyond words, beyond emotions." She gave me another quick kiss.

I smiled. "We can talk about how much we love each other all day, but we have a mission to get ready for."

She groaned. "Yes, you're right, we better get ready; I would rather stay in bed with you and cuddle." She said.

"I know you would rather do that, Para, I want to as well but we have a mission to complete, so we better go get ready. During the missions you see the Commanding Officer side of me as off duty you see my personal side of me." I said.

"I know, X, you're my Commanding Officer and you have a whole team to manage." She said.

I gave her a pat on her arm. "C'mon let's get ready." I said as I made my way to our dresser.

I slid on my amour's Y chromosome, which it slides over my existing clothes, so when I activate it, it covers my entire body.

With my armor it also displays my rank, the MRA emblem and my name.

I activated my armor.

Para stood up from the bed and walked over to me. I picked her armor Y chromosome up and gave it to her.

She took it from my hand and slid it on, activating her armor.

She looked good in it. Very sexy and sleek. She noticed me eyeing her in her armor.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just my mind saying you look very sleek and sexy in that armor." I said smiling.

She smiled back and kissed me.

She also had her rank imprinted on her armor, her name and the MRA emblem.

Her rank being Commander, which is a silver leaf a single star and three gold stripes.

We made our way to the door as it slid open for us, we walked out into the hallway and the door slid shut and locked.

We walked to the armory which was three halls down, a left then a right then the first door on the left.

We arrived at the armory, the door slid open as it sensed us. It must be on auto-detect, we always have the armory door locked as it's full of weapons, explosives, dangerous goods, ammunition.

We walked in to see the team gathered there already, all of them have their armors on.

They noticed me and Para walking to them as they were talking with each other leaning against the shotgun rack.

They all stood up straight and stiffened and brought their hands up in salute.

"Captain on deck." Said Camarilla.

Para also saluted.

I returned the salute. "At ease, team." I said.

They relaxed.

"Alright team, grab the weapons that will best suit you for your needs and plus remember, we will be in an enemy base, so think about what types of weapons will be best suited for that kind of combat." I said.

I turned to Camarilla. "Camarilla, you're our sniper, go get your sniper rifle ready and packed." I said.

"Yes, sir." She said and went off to get her sniper rifle off the sniper rifle rack.

I walked to the pistol rack, which had lots of varieties of different pistols. I picked up an AMT Hardballer; it had a silver brushed aluminum finish.

I took four magazines out of the ammunition compartment stored on top of the rack. I slid one up the grip and pulled the slide loading the first round into the firing chamber.

I holstered my pistol in my holster that I had strapped on my right hand thigh.

Kiel walked over to me mustering a Colt Automatic Rifle. "Do you think that weapon best suits you?" I asked him.

He eyed over his machine gun. "I reckon it does, it's a powerful weapon, and it will cut down the Drej and any other enemy that decides to get in its way." He said.

I was at the rack that held all the shotguns. I pulled one off of it and admired it, thinking if I should take this one. I heard about these, it's called a Mossberg 590, powerful 12 gauge.

Kiel eyed the shotgun I was holding. "Nice weapon, that'll sure do some damage." He said.

"I reckon it will, the shells are of 12 gauge, with lead pellets, fired at fourteen hundred feet per second, it sure will do some damage." I slung an ammo sling across my chest and clipped it up, as I slid in extra shells in the shell holders on the sling. I inserted a few shells into the shotgun and pumped it.

"Just saying, X, that you look sexy in that armour." He said grabbing a few grenades out of a box and clipping them to his belt.

I stopped what I was doing. I gulped. "Thank you, Kiel, you look sexy...too." I said trying not for him to notice that I do think he is sexy in general as being a shark and he is very attractive.

He winked at me and walked over to the others.

Frey walked up to me. "What do you think has happened to the base since the last time you were there?" she asked.

"I'm sure it's the same as we left it, unless the Drej so happened to move back in and set up shop or the pantheons are there planning something right under our noses, I'm not sure but the only way we'll find out is once we get there." I replied.

I noticed Frey wasn't acting like herself, she hung her head sadly. "Hey, what's up?" I asked her.

She lifted her head to look at me.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

I sighed. "Frey, I can read your body language; I'm trained to do that, what's the matter?" I asked.

"It's just that, I'm scared for my own safety, or your safety even the teams, I'm afraid something bad might happen." She said.

"Frey, I'm the Captain and your Commanding Officer and the team leader, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you or anyone on my team, we're ranked second best I think we can handle ourselves pretty well when it comes to dangerous situations."

"I just have that feeling, you know about us dolphins, and we can sense things that you can't." She said.

I gave a bit of a sigh and thought real hard as she hung her head sadly. I squinted my eyes and walked to the pistol rack chose a good easy pistol that she could use, a Smith & Wesson Model 1006; I picked it up and handed it out to her barrel first.

"If you're so scared of your own safety or the teams, take this." I said offering her the pistol.

She stared at it.

"I possibly can't, I don't even know how to use it, X, I'm a doctor not a soldier." She said.

"Frey, it's easy to use, all you have to do is point and shoot, and it's the easiest gun to use in the armoury. Trust me, I'll teach you how to use it." I said.

She sighed. "Okay, I trust you." She said taking the pistol by its barrel.

"Make sure the safety is on as it's loaded, oh and here you will need these." I said handing her three magazines.

"Where do I put the gun? I have no where to put it." She said.

I reached up on one of the racks and took down a holster. "Strap this on around your waist." I said as I handed it to her.

She strapped it on around her waist and slid the pistol into the holster.

"There you go." I said.

She smiled. "Very handy." She said.

"It is very much so."

"Thank you, X, it means a lot to me that you care about me and your team a lot." She said.

"I do what I can to make sure you and my team are safe."

I walked to Para who was standing near the plasma rifle charging station. She picked one up and switched it on, making a hum and a loading sound.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Ready as ever lover." She said giving me a light punch to the shoulder.

"Right, team; let's head to the hanger, double time." I called out.

Frey picked up a back pack and slung it on as we headed to our hanger where our Pyro's were stationed.

We walked through the halls of our base and arrived at our hanger where a crew of technicians and engineers were there making sure our Pyro's were in working order.

We all had Pyro's individually assigned to us. I walked to mine which had the words Captain X printed in gold letters on the side of it.

I stashed away my weapons into a compartment on my ship. My team members all walked to theirs and stepped up and got in.

I stepped up and hopped into the seat. I strapped up my harness and put on my breathing respirator.

I started tapping a few panels and buttons and the buttons and screens lit up on the cockpit.

"Welcome Captain, would you like to run the diagnostic program?" asked the computers female voice.

"Yes, run through diagnostic check list and run armament recognition program." I said.

I pressed a button and the canopy automatically came down and sealed shut.

"Systems normal, Fuel at 100%, after burners at 100%, weapons at 100%, Shields at 100%, Radio Frequency nominal, would you like to run bio-metric scan?" asked the computer.

"Negative, engage thrusters and set course to 334.2." I said.

"Affirmative." It said.

I got onto my comm. "Alright, team, sound off." I said.

"Kiel here ready to kick ass."

"Camarilla here locked and loaded."

"Eli here lets meet and greet these bastards."

"Frey here I'm ready Captain."

"Para here ready to rock and roll."

"XX-1 to Flight Control, permission for me and my team to leave on trajectory 334.2, copy?"

"Copy, XX-1, you're go for go and cleared to launch on vector 334.2." came a male voice of one of the flight controllers. The big hanger bay blast doors started opening horizontally revealing the nice cost outside where our base was situated.

"Alright team, arm weapons and disengage locks, let's head to Africa." I said as I punched my thrusters to full burn and flew out of the hanger followed by my team.

We headed straight for the continent of Africa. The atmospheric re-entry was smooth as we made our way towards Africa, we arrived in the jungles of Africa, and I looked for a clearing which I found one.

"Computer, do a sensor scan, any known enemies within vicinity of us?" I asked it.

"Negative, scan results completed, no known enemies within a one hundred kilometre radius."

"Alright, team, let's land here." I radioed to them.

One by one we landed our fighters and I can hear them powering down as we land, I pressed a button on my cockpit control panel and the canopy hissed and lifted up.

I powered down my engines. I exited the cockpit and stepped out on to the grass, I then reached into the compartment of my fighter, took out my shotgun and holstered a pistol and clipped on my supply belt with grenades on it and clipped up my ammo sling.

"Team, form up." I said to them on my comm.

They came walking up to me. Weapons drawn and ready.

"Alright, I will set everyone their tasks." I said as I looked at my team.

"Kiel, Eli and Camarilla, you three team up and do sensor scans of the area and try to locate their base, do a sensor sweep for any possible enemies or heat signatures, and Camarilla if possible set up shop on a good vantage point to cover us." I said to them.

They all saluted. "Yes, sir." Said Kiel, "Okay, sir." Said Eli, "Right away, sir." Said Camarilla and they walked off to do their tasks.

I put my fingers on my comm set. "Remember team keep an active radio channel at all times." I said.

"Para and Frey you're with me." I said as I turned to them.

They both nodded.

Para wore her golden Deltanium armour which reflected and glistened in the sunlight as so did mine, whilst Frey wore white Deltanium armour with her name on it and her profession and our team's logo written on the left hand side of her chest.

"Okay, Para, Frey let's move." I said as I mustered my shotgun in both hands looking down its iron-sights.

"Frey stay close to me." I said to her as we walked through the jungle. She got closer to me, I wanted to make sure her safety is a big priority, even though she can protect herself as I gave her a pistol to use just in case.

Plus she is our Doctor, technically she is considered a civilian not a soldier but she is still part of our team and we have to look out for her.

I put my fist up in the air, halting us.

"Para, any luck locating that base?" I asked her.

She brought up her arm-data pad tapping the screen a few times. "My computer is doing a full sensor sweep of the area and it can't seem to locate anything- wait! My computer picked up something." She said.

"Show me." I said as I walked over to her.

She showed me her wrist-display. It showed a map of the whole area and it highlighted a giant building. "It's about four hundred metres from our current position." She said.

"That's it, good work; let's make our way to it." I said.

I and Para walked having our guns aimed and ready as we walked while Frey followed closely behind.

It was quiet as we walked through the jungle to the Drej base; all you could hear was the chirps of the birds and critters that live upon the jungle.

"We're almost there," Said Para looking at her arm-display. "One hundred and fifty metres."

I looked at mine too and it showed that we were nearing the base.

"Have you checked thermal for any heat signatures?" I asked her.

She brought up her arm-display, tapped it a few times. "Negative sir, no known heat sigs in the vicinity of us." She replied.

I nodded. "That's a relief." I said.

After one last brush through the foliage we walked out into a clearing to see a big metal structure before us, it was rusted and old.

"This is it; you should remember it, Para?" I asked her as I over-looked the structure.

"I vaguely remember, this is the base with that shitty door-control panel." She said.

"You're right about that, I forgot that the entrance to this base has a tough fucking security code to crack." I said.

We walked to the entrance which was on the other side. As I remembered the entrance is sealed by a heavily reinforced steel door with a control panel on the right hand side on the wall.

"Do you remember how we cracked the lock on this?" asked Para.

"I DO know that our tech guru Eli cracked it in fifteen minutes but she's not here." I said.

"How about if I take a look at it?" said Frey.

I and Para turned our heads towards her.

"You? You reckon you can crack this control panel?" I asked her.

"I reckon I could, sir, I'm not one hundred percent great with computer systems, but I have had some experience with it." She said.

I looked over to Para. She shrugged. "It's worth a shot." She said.

"Alright, Frey, let's see what you can do, I and Para will cover you and watch the perimeter." I said as a brought my shotgun up to arms.

She nodded and walked over to the control panel, she took off her back pack unzipped it and took out a Code Interface Decrypting device or CID for short.

She plugged it into the control panel as I and Para stood near her with our weapons pointing in each direction to make sure we don't get flanked by the enemy.

"Okay, I'm in the system, just need to run the diagnostic software to crack the code and the door should open." She said as she typed on the CID.

I swept my shotgun from different area to different area as I scanned the vicinity for any hostiles.

I heard a mechanical noise come from the door as it hissed and with a thud it started opening.

"Yes, I got it." She said as she unplugged the CID and stored it back in her back pack as she slung it over her shoulder.

I and Para walked slowly to the entrance with our guns up and us looking down the iron-sights of our weapons.

Para turned her head to Frey.

"I underestimated you, Frey." She said.

"Thank you, Para, I'm glad you think that." She replied.

We looked down the dark hallway, it was really dark. We walked further in, as the bright sun from the jungle filtered in through the entrance to the base, lighting up most of the area.

I and Para switched on our lights that were attached to our guns.

Para walked a bit ahead of me as I stopped and took in my surroundings.

"X, come take a look at this." She said.

I walked up to her to see her shinning her light on something. As I got to her I saw that her flashlight illuminated a dead Drej.

Frey followed me closely behind and stood next to me and noticed what we were looking at.

"Looks like someone's been here, already." She said.

"Sure does seem that way." I said.

Frey used her wrist-data pad to scan the dead Drej. "According to this scan, this Drej has been here for two hours." Said Frey.

"Two hours?" said Para. "Someone certainly has been here already before us."

"Could it be the rest of our team?" asked Frey.

"I doubt it, they would have found an alternative entrance." Replied Para.

"I'll find out if it was them who came through here earlier." I said.

I put my fingers to my comm-set. "Eli, Camarilla and Kiel, report." I said into the mic.

No response.

"Eli report." I said.

Yet again no response.

"Eli report, that's an order." I said.

No response again.

I turned to Frey and Para. "I'm not getting any response from the others, either they're out of range or we're getting interference." I said.

"It could be either a jammer or the base is interfering with our frequency." Said Para.

"I have a feeling it is, alright this is what we're gonna do as we seem to not be able to contact the rest of the team, our radios work as we're in a close proximity to each other, Para you take Frey and try to find a control room of some sort to access the base systems, I will go and look for the rest of the team." I said as I gave them orders.

She saluted. "Yes, sir." She said.

She put a scaly hand on my arm as she held her machine gun in one hand.

"Will you be alright?" asked Para.

"I will be fine, beautiful, contact me if you have trouble and if you gain access to their systems or find any Intel regarding the whereabouts of the pantheons." I said.

She leaned in for a hug, I embraced her and she met her beak with my mouth in a deep passionate kiss. She broke the kiss and stared into my eyes.

She gave me one last hug and kiss and motioned Frey to follow her as they walked into the dark abyss of the hallway.

I brought my shotgun up and held it tightly in my hands as I walked slowly down the dark hallway, my bright flash light attached to my shotgun illuminating each area where I pointed it.

I pointed it in each direction, to make sure no enemy jumps from the dark and tries to flank me.

My armour head pinpoint LED lights on certain joints and panels so anyone could really see me in my armour, plus my data-pad display on my wrist is easily seen as it's bright.

I took a glimpse of my radar on my data-pad display on my wrist, no enemies within the vicinity of me.

I gave a appreciate nod, I tapped a few buttons on the display and did a sensor sweep around me.

"Computer, has any activity recently been documented in this area." I asked my computer.

"No known activity has been detected for this area, but a heat signature is nearby twenty meters from your position." Said the computers female voice.

I perked up after hearing that. "Can you source the heat signature?" I asked.

"Negative, cannot source the heat signature but it's moving within the vicinity." Said my computer.

That made me a bit nervous, it could be a deadly enemy or just the base playing tricks with my systems.

I lifted the loading tab of my shotgun, I had five shells loaded in it. I flicked the safety off and pumped my shotgun loading the first shell into the firing chamber to be ready if any enemy tries to flank me or that is this heat signature that my computer has detected.

I walked slowly down the darkened hall way of the base, something caught my eye. A flashing panel next to a door was illuminated. I walked towards the door, above the door it stated the name of the room: Technical Laboratory A-34.

The name intrigued me. I pressed the button the control panel beside the door, the door 'whooshed' open horizontally.

I slowly walked in with my shotgun up, my left eye eyeing down the iron-sights. I shone my flash-light in each direction.

"Warning: heat signatured detected in close proximity." Said my computers voice.

I slowly investigated the room from side to side.

"Alright," I called out loud enough for anyone to hear me ",if there is anyone there please come out and surrender, or you'll be getting a shit load of lead pumped into you and if you're armed, drop your weapon immediately."

No answer. "Alright, looks like we gotta do this the hard way." I said.

I walked slowly further into the room, it was big, bigger than I had anticipated, there were lots of computers, control panels, remote devices in the room.

As I walked further into the room, I felt a presence. I quickly took a glance at my arm-display, there was a red blip on the radar behind me.

My grip tightened on my shotgun, ready for the would-be attacker. As I was about to turn around my flash-light cut out.

"Fuck, damn batteries must be flat." I said giving the flash light on my shotgun a smack but to no avail it wouldn't light up.

In the dark, I fired a round, but missed. I pumped ejecting the spent shell.

But what happened next completely shocked me and left me speechless. I felt a smooth hand come into contact with my hand on the shotgun and lowered my shotgun.

Then the unknown identity slowly put its arms around my waist and embraced me, the identity felt, so smooth, so nice, it felt attractive in a way.

Then it softly pushed me against a wall with its hands placed on my hips, it came in closer and I felt it's mouth come into contact with mine, I felt it's lips press against mine and meet my mouth in a deep passionate kiss, with this unknown identity I could feel it's tongue wrestle with my tongue and it's saliva slowly ooze into my mouth, with my tongue I could feel sharp serrated teeth in its mouth.

I could tell this unknown identity was getting aroused, I pushed my tongue deeper into its mouth as I embraced it with my arms.

I too was getting aroused; its skin was so smooth to the touch. The unknown being broke the kiss with me.

I remembered, I had a back up torch attached to my armour, it was on top of my shoulder.

Now let's see who this identity is who is madly in love with me.

I reached up and thumbed the switch on my flash light. What my flash light illuminated, completely shocked me and left me with no words to speak of.

It was... Kiel. "Kiel." I softly said.

He embraced me with his arms and leaned in for another kiss. I met his mouth with mine in another deep passionate kiss.

I felt his sharp serrated teeth with my tongue as I felt his tongue work its way into my mouth and play with my own, I felt his saliva flow into my mouth.

I put both my arms around him and pulled him closed, I felt his dorsal fin as my hands rested on it.

I had dropped my shotgun on the ground in order to embrace him and pull him closer to me as he did the same with his weapon.

As I kissed him, I rubbed him in places that were accessible and not covered by his armour.

I wanted to mate with him now and then but we couldn't as we're on a mission and in enemy territory.

He broke the kiss and stared into my eyes as I stared into his green snake like eyes with slit pupils.

"I've always wanted to do that with you for a very long time." He said in a soft voice.

"I'll admit I have fallen for you long ago and always thought you were attractive, you know being a shark and all. I was just too nervous and scared to admit it to you or to myself." I said.

"Then there's no need to be nervous about it anymore, it's happened, we're in love with each other now and we always have been." He said.

"I know, you're right, but I guess it could have happened under better circumstances." I said as I looked round the room of the enemy base.

He gave a laugh as he embraced me with his arms. "I guess it could of, not some disused Drej base that we infiltrated a while ago. But I reckon it was a great time, plus I planned it all along." He said.

"You? You planned it all along, all this time?" I asked him.

"Yes, right to how the mission was going to get planned out, of how you would eventually search the base by yourself. And me excluding myself from the rest of the team to go find you and catch you by surprise and with how your flash light was malfunctioning, I used my own senses, the ampullae of Lorenzini that we sharks have to disrupt it. But I decided not to use it on your back up flash light in order to reveal that it was me." He said.

As I embraced him, I was speechless and baffled, that he did all this just for me, just to be with me so we can become mates.

"Does the rest of the team know about this?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yes they do, they all do, I also cleared it with Para just so you know." He replied.

"That's good, I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate me doing something behind her back with another team member without her knowing."

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I embraced him even closer as he laid his head on my shoulder. "The love I have for you is so strong, so intense, and so immaculate, so passionate; I've had these feelings for you for a long time." I said.

"I feel the same way about you, X, I always have, I just never had the chance to show it." He replied.

"Well, you've shown it."

"I guess we'll be looking forward once this mission is over so you and I can go to my quarters for some 'fun'." He said.

I gave him a grin. "You know for a fact I will be looking forward to some 'play time' with you after the mission. I have never 'done' it with a shark let alone a male."

"Well, first time for everything, I'll teach you."

"I would appreciate that." I said.

He smiled and embraced me some more. I embraced him back. We broke the hug and he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on my lips and gave me a lick with his tongue.

"C'mon, we've got a mission to fulfil. Let's find the others and complete our objective." I said.

"Sure thing, X, lead the way." He said giving me a smile.

I bent over and picked up my shotgun off the ground and brought it to arms. As he did the same with his weapon by picking it up off the ground.

I switched on the flash light attached to my shotgun as he also switched on his.

We slowly walked down the hallway we were in, it was dark a few lights here and there barely illuminating it.

Kiel walked closely to me as we walked slowly with both of us looking down the iron-sights of our weapons.

"Do you think this is kind of creepy down here?" He asked glancing at me from his weapon.

"In a way it does. There's nothing to be afraid of down here Kiel, if someone wants to tango with us or try to kill us, they're gonna have a hard time trying to do so as we'll blow their ass out of this base." I replied.

He gave a laugh.

I noticed a blinking red light on a wall on the right, far down the hallway.  
"Hey, Kiel you see that." I said to him as I motioned him to stop.

He shined his flashlight down the hall. "Yeah, I see it too, that red blinking light on the far wall."

"Let's go check it out." I said as I continued to walk down the hall.

We got to where the red blinking light is located. We both shone our lights onto the device attached to the wall.

It had a strobing red LED light emitting from it. It was cylindrical with a magnetic base, with three antennas coming out from the sides. I instantly knew what it is.

"Clever fuckers." I said as I shook my head. "I know what it is."

"What is it?" asked Kiel.

"It's an ES3 Jamming Device, primarily used by the Drej, no wonder we can't use our comm to contact the rest of the team." I said.

"How the hell do you know what it is? I've never seen one before." he asked.

"Well, you have now; I've encountered them before on previous missions."

"How do you disable it?" he asked.

"There should be a little control-panel located on the left hand side of it and if I remember correctly, the numbers two, three, six, five dash eight should disable it." I said.

"I hope you're right, X, we gotta get in contact with the rest of the team." Said Kiel.

I looked on the left hand side of the device and saw a little control panel, I typed in the digits.

It made a buzz, and then a whine then the LED strobe light turned from red to green.

"It worked. It disabled it." I said.

I put my fingers to my comm set.

"Para, do you copy?" I asked.

"Holy shit! We've been trying to get in contact with you for the last half hour! Are you alright, X?" she said sounding worried and stressed.

"Calm down, Para, I'm alright, it was an ES3 that was jamming our communications, I and Kiel found one." I replied.

"Shit, damn Drej love placing their devices just to fuck with our technology, Kiel is with you? I'm glad, I was worried about him. What's your location?" she asked.

"We're in the Technical Laboratory." I replied.

"I have no clue on where the fuck that is, but the rest of the team and I have found the control room, you should come down and take a look at it, we've found something. I'll send you the coordinates." She said.

I glanced at my arm-display, it flashed coordinates received.

"Copy, I got the coordinates, we're on our way." I said as I turned to Kiel.

"Let's head to the control room." I said as I took hold of my shotgun.

"Lead, the way, sir." Said Kiel.

We started walking towards the control room, we walked out of the dark hallway and into a corridor of some sort.

It was still dark as there seemed to be no power throughout the base. We both were looking down the iron-sights of our weapons and pointed in each direction and each area.

Kiel turned his head to me as we walked. "Why is it that this base still has no power? Shouldn't it have its own power supply, these hallways and corridors are so dark." He said.

"I betcha that Eli is working on the power supply as we speak in the control room to get all the lights up and running in the base so we can see more efficiently." I replied.

"I don't mind it, I can see just fine." He said giving me a grin.

"Rub it in, Kiel, you sharks and your night vision." I said grinning back.

"Hey, no pun intended, it's handy to have." He said.

As we walked through the corridors, I looked at my arm-display, eighty metres to the control room.

All of the sudden the lights and base systems started powering on throughout the base.

Both I and Kiel stopped in our tracks, as now we could see more clearly and efficiently, we both thumbed off our flash lights attached to our weapons. I nudged him in the side of his chest with my elbow. "See, I told you Eli would be working on the power systems." I said.

He playfully nudged me back. "It would seem you're right." He replied.

As we neared the control room, we had our weapons chest level and lowered. I took a quick glance at Kiel as we walked, he didn't seem himself.

"Kiel, stop." I said.

He stopped and looked around. "What is it, X? Is there hostiles?" he asked.

"No, I stopped us, because there seems to me something up with you." I said.

He perked up and sadly looked into my eyes with his beautiful eyes. "How did you notice?" he asked.

"I can tell by your movements and motivation. Kiel I'm trained to read body language comes with the roll of being a Captain and a team leader." I said.

He sighed. "I'm just worried about you." He said.

I frowned. "Why would you be worried about me?" I asked him.

"Because, I've fallen in love with you, I haven't had a mate in years or mated in years, the last thing I want is for you to get injured or even worse get killed." He said sadly and softly as he hung his head.

I thought long and hard. _Jeez if he is already feeling like this and worried that I'm gonna die; his feelings must be extremely strong for me._ I thought.

I brought my hand up to his cheek. "Kiel." I said softly.

He looked up and stared into my eyes with his beautiful shark eyes.

"Let me be clear about something, you or anyone else on the team will NOT lose me and I'm putting emphasis on 'not', I guarantee that I will be safe and make sure I do things correctly and safely so I don't end up getting killed, with that said, it stands, so there is nothing to be worried about, I'm a trained soldier as the same with you and the rest of the team, we're trained to take precautions and the right accountable steps to make sure we're safe." I said.

He put his soft grey hand on top of my hand on his cheek. "I trust you and I take your word for it, X." He said.

"Good, now relax, everything will be okay." I said.

He leaned in for a kiss. I complied by leaning in and our lips meeting with our tongues entering each other's mouths, the feel of his saliva running into my mouth, the feeling of his tongue playing with my own.

He deactivated partially of his armour, he took my hand and slid it down his groin piece, I felt the tips of his two members, I rubbed them lightly and he moaned. He broke the kiss with me as I inserted a finger between his members into his cloacae. I fingered him lightly, he moaned. I retrieved my hand and he activated the remnants of his armour.

"We gotta get to the control room. We're fifty four meters from it." I said.

He nodded breathing a bit heavily.

"Don't worry, Kiel, we'll have lots of fun when we get back from this mission." I said smiling at him.

He gave a smile back.

As I hefted my shotgun in my left hand, I took a glance at my index finger that I used to finger him with which seemed to be covered in lubrication.

I looked over at him with a confused frown. He shrugged. "Sorry, X, I'm horny." He gave me a grin.

I grinned back. "Aren't females only supposed to secrete lubrication?" I asked him.

"Well, I have a cloaca, it has similar functions to a vagina, that's why it gives me pleasure when I finger it and it has its own lubrication." He replied.

"Thanks for giving me a lesson on shark anatomy; I didn't know that you had a vagina." I said in a sly remark.

"It's not a vagina, it's a cloaca, as I said it functions like one but it isn't one." He replied.

"So, I would still call it a vagina." I said as I grinned at him.

He gave me a smack on my arm. "Ouch, what was that for?" I said giving my arm a rub as I held my shotgun in one hand, he hit it awfully hard.

"It's not a vagina." He said giving me a cheeky grin.

"Certainly feels like one though." I countered.

"I won't argue with that." He said.

We walked down different corridors as I followed my nav on my wrist-display. "I forgot how big this base really is. It's fucking huge; don't know why a small Drej army would need such a big base." I said as we walked with our guns lowered.

He started giggling. I turned my head to him and frowned.

"Huh, what's so funny?" I asked him as we walked.

"Oh nothing just that I remember the last time we were here, you got your arm caught in one of the doors." He said giggling.

"Greeeat, don't remind me." I said as I shook my head.

"And we had to pry it open with our Spectra 656 Hydraulic Press, you had a sore arm for days." He said still giggling.

"Aye, it wasn't my fault, the door was just faulty, the sensors were malfunctioning." I said trying to bypass what really happened.

"Yeah, yeah, says the one who tripped the doors automatic shut down procedure, whilst performing electronic calculations on the base's main frame." He replied.

"As I said, it wasn't my fault, I was merely trying to decrypt the bases security network." I said as I laughed at how we have gotten into a stupid playful argument.

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking." He said giving me a playful nudge.

I smiled and looked down at my nav marker on my wrist-display: twenty metres to the control room where the rest of my team are located.

As we walked, something ticked in my mind. "Hey, Kiel." I asked him as we walked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Does the rest of the team know about you having a sex organ as similar to a vagina?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Technically no, they don't, which is a good thing in a way, I don't want them to know or find out, I've kept it a secret for a considerable amount of time, you're the only person I have told, because I love you and trust you, so at this time I would like for it to be just between us two." He replied.

I nodded. "Your secret is safe with me, Kiel, you have my word, and I will not tell the rest of the team."

He smiled at me. "I knew I could always trust you, X, I love you so much." He replied.

"I love you too, Kiel, I always have." I said.

We stopped at a T-corridor. I looked both ways and looked at my nav on my wrist-display.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he held his gun close to his chest.

"Just making sure that we're going in the right direction, it is to our left." I said as we resumed walking.

I looked at my wrist display: two metres to the control room.

"One metre to destination." Said my computers female voice.

We turned down one final hallway and the door was located on the right hand side three doors down.

We arrived at the door to the control room, which designated the name: Control Room AR-43.

The door scanned me and Kiel and it 'whooshed' open. We walked on through to see basically what a control room would look like.

Vast amount of monitor screens and TV's strung across the wall, with many control panels and switches and dials in a front view of the screens.

Para was seated at one of the control panels, reading through a data-pad. She looked up from it and saw who walked in.

Eli was busy fixing the wiring for the monitors and control panels, whilst Camarilla was busy helping Frey set up equipment.

Para stood up out of her seat. "Captain on deck!" she said and saluted.

Everyone else stopped what they were doing and stood straight and saluted.

"At ease team." I said as I returned their salute.

They relaxed and went back to their respective tasks.

I walked over to Para. She leaned in and embraced me. "I was worried about you." She said laying her head on my shoulder.

"I'm green status, Para, everything is alright." I replied as I embraced her.

She broke the hug. "I need a sit-rep, Commander." I said.

"Well, sir, as you can see Eli has gotten the power online and the bases systems, I've been trying to piece together the bases security systems and cameras and how to operate them as well as investigate the data stored by them and Camarilla and Frey have been running scans for any potential sightings of the pantheons." She replied.

I nodded appreciatively. "Good work, team." I said to them.

Para turned to me. "Where were you two hiding?" she asked grinning.

"I and Kiel investigated a Technical Lab situated on the east wing of the base, roughly eighty metres from here, we didn't find any signs of Pantheon activity." I replied.

I gave Para a wink; she took that as a hint. She mouthed the words, 'Wait, are you two?' she said as she pointed both her index fingers at me and Kiel and pointed them horizontally.

She was speechless and shocked for words. She smiled. "Kiel did mention it to you and the team a while ago, but I assume you all have forgotten, so this will recap your memories." I whispered to her. I put a finger to my mouth in a 'be quiet about it' gesture. She nodded and smiled as she looked at me and Kiel; the way she did it you could tell she is happy for me and Kiel.

"Once we've finished our mission, I will group us together and announce it." I whispered.

She nodded.

"Fuck yes!" Eli exclaimed excitedly.

We all turned our attention to her as we saw the monitors switch on one by one.

She turned to us. "Well, we now have active monitors and security systems." She said as she hit a few buttons and switches.

I walked over to Eli as I stood beside her. "Good work, Eli, now log into their systems bypass the security systems and codes and go through the security database for signs of pantheon activity." I said.

"Yes, sir." She said hitting buttons on the control panel.

"X, you got a minute to check something out?" asked Para as she walked up to me.

I nodded. "Sure, show me." I said.

"Follow me." She said as she walked to a table with a device on it, Frey was at the table investigating the device.

I followed her to the table and we stood around it. "What is this?" I asked as I pointed at the device.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, Frey found it hidden in one of the labs of the base." She said.

I looked over the device and eyed it curiously. It was a small metal box with glowing blue lines that ran along its axis and sides. "Did you run scans on it?" I asked.

"Yes, sir. We have, but they all have turned up inconclusive." Replied Frey.

I nodded. Kiel walked over to us. "You seen anything like this before?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, sir, I haven't, it looks like something technologically advanced." He replied.

"Did it do anything once you touched it or looked at it?" I asked Frey.

"Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to come from it." She replied.

I noticed five blue lines were individual and seemed to be interconnected. That gave me an idea.

I reached down and placed my hand on the device with my fingers on each of the blue lines.

"X, are you crazy? What the fuck do you think you're doing? It could be a trap." Said Para worried.

"I'm just testing something." I said.

"X, get your hand away from it!" yelled Frey.

The device hummed and started to whine as I retrieved my hand just in case it was a trap.

Then it started to glow then with a flash it projected holographic images into the room.

We all looked around at the holographic representation of planets, stars and a solar system that the device was projecting.

Eli and Camarilla stopped what they were doing and walked over to us to see what it was.

I was trying to work out what it was and why this device would need to project such advanced representations.

"It's a map." Eli said slowly.

We all turned our heads to her.

"A map?" I asked.

"Yes, sir, a map, it's a map of our galaxy and the clusters as well as the nearby planets and stars." She replied.

"A map for what?" asked Kiel.

Frey walked into the middle of the holographic map. "By the looks of these highlighted planets, wait a minute." She said she as paused to pick up her data-pad.

She scrolled through her data. "Shit, it's true." She said slowly.

"What's true?" I asked her.

She looked up at me from her data-pad.

"I decrypted some data earlier and my findings stated to spot out for highlighted planets on a map. Those highlighted planets is where pantheons have made bases and are centred." She replied.

That shocked me while the rest of the team went silent.

"So we have found a device that can locate them and trace their activity?" asked Para.

"Pretty much." Replied Frey.

I looked over the planets that were highlighted.

"Earth is highlighted." I said as I pointed to it.

I shook my index finger at it. "Is there a way where we can zoom in on their activity on Earth?" I asked.

"We can give it a try." Said Frey

She touched a few glyphs on the device and it changed as it zoomed in onto Earth.

It showed all the continents. Canada, USA, Australia, Africa were highlighted.

"There we go." She said.

"So that's where they have made bases right under our noses." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Alright, save the data we have got, encrypt it and store it to our data servers." I told my team.

"Yes, sir." They all said.

"Frey, I want you to secure this map by any means necessary we do not want it to fall in the wrong hands as it also pinpoints all our ally bases as well as our secure facilities even HighCom." I said.

"Yes, sir." She said.

"Okay team, great work, we found Intel on their whereabouts, it appears we have accomplished our mission and-"I got cut mid-sentenced by an alarm.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

Eli looked up from a control panel. "Sir additional hostiles, Drej in large numbers, there's a lot of them!" she said.

"They must be wanting their base back, well too bad, they ain't getting it, team lock and load your weapons we have a base to protect." I called out to them.

"Yes, sir." They all said in unison.

They grabbed their weapons and I heard slides being loaded and safeties getting switched off.

I turned to Camarilla. "Camarilla, be our sentry, keep watch on the enemy, load up your 50 cal, I give you permission to execute if any hostiles are too close or are about to intrude into the base." I said.

She saluted. "Yes, sir." She said as she collected her fifty cal and went to find a sentry point on the base's roof.

"Frey, has the data and the map device been secured?" I asked her as I pumped my shotgun.

"Yes, sir, I have it safely locked in my personal carrying case and the data has been sent to our base's servers on encrypted channels." She replied.

I nodded. "Good work, Frey." I said. She blushed. "Team, pack our equipment, our mission is accomplished, let's move out." I said to them.

Frey walked over to me. "Ummm, sir, how are we supposed to get to our Pyro's without getting killed?" she asked.

"We'll shoot our way out." I replied.

"And if that doesn't work?" she asked.

"Well if else fails, I will think of something, I already have a plan in mind." I replied.

My team packed up all of their materials, things they have found or discovered and/or equipment.

"Alright team, I'll lead, Para you're up front with me, follow closely, Kiel cover right, Eli cover left and Frey..."she looked at me "...stay close to me and Para at all costs." I said.

She nodded nervously. I hit the button on the control panel for the door. It 'whooshed' open and I pointed my shotgun out through the doorway, I pointed it in every direction as I eyed down the iron-sights for any potential enemy.

"All clear." I said as I motioned for them to follow me.

"Stay alert team, watch your six." I said to them as we walked slowly down the hallway.

"Frey, do you still have that pistol I gave you?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do, why that is?" she asked.

"Now's the time to take it out." I replied.

She pulled it out of her holster and clasped it in both hands. "Good and flick the safety off, you never know when you will need to use it." I said.

She remembered what to do as she flicked it off with her thumb.

We walked as a group slowly down the hallways of the base towards the main entrance that we came in.

Kiel motioned up beside me. "I thought I told you to cover our right flank." I said to him as we walked.

"You did, sir, but I would like to accompany you at the front." He said giving me a wink.

I took that as a flirt. I gave him a wink back. "Okay but keep an eye on your six and three at all costs." I said to him.

He nodded. As we neared the entrance, a Drej Soldier appeared from around the corner.

"Fuck, they've breached the base." I said.

"Take cover!" I yelled to my team as we ducked behind a bunch of steel beams and pipes. The Drej Soldier open fired, bombarding the area around us with plasma.

Kiel unclipped a flash bang grenade from his belt, pulled the pin and through it at the Drej.  
"Flash bang out!" He yelled.

It flashed then ended with a loud bang, hopefully disorientating the enemy. We glanced around the steel beams, the Drej Soldier was disoriented.

"Take him down!" I yelled to my team.

We emerged and unloaded our weapons into it, our bullet shells falling to the ground with their unmistakeable clatter sound they make.

The Drej Soldier collapsed and died, excess smoke drifting out through the barrel's of our weapons.

"Good work, reload and let's move." I said.

Sounds of weapons being reloaded were heard.

We eased our way down the hallway we could see the base entrance up ahead. I put my fist up halting my team.

"You all stay here in position, I'm gonna scout ahead." I said.

"Yes, sir." Said Frey.

"Be careful, I need you, X as I don't want to lose you." Said Para.

I walked over to Para and embraced her. "I will be okay, Para I promise you that, you will never ever lose me, I guarantee that." I said.

She leaned up and gave me a quick kiss on the lips; I smiled as she smiled too.

"I take your word for it, X." She softly said.

I was about to leave when a smooth grey hand grabbed hold of my arm. I turned my head to see it was Kiel who grabbed it.

He looked into my eyes with a caring expression. "Please be careful and do not take any risks that will put yourself in danger or get yourself killed, I don't want you to die, neither does the rest of the team want to see that happen, I need you, do it for me." He softly said.

"Kiel, I promise that I will be safe and I swear to you that I will not take any risks that will threaten my own life, you have my word for it as I will do it for you with the amount of love I have for you." I said.

He smiled. Frey and Eli just looked at each other, Frey made a 'What the fuck are they talking about?' motion and Eli gave an 'I don't know' shrug.

Whilst Para just smiled and gave 'Oh I know what's up' motion. Kiel let go of my arm as I crouched with my weapon in hands.

I gave a sigh and started crouch-walking slowly towards the base entrance; pointing my weapon in every direction and down each hallway I passed.

I arrived at the entrance that we came in, I crouched and peaked my head around the steel frame of the door, and hundreds of Drej were positioned there all with their weapons some with heavy weapons, some with mobile vehicles. _Fuck, we'll never break through that, we'll be dead by the time we exit the base, I need to think of something._ I thought.

Than a thought came into my mind.

I brought up my wrist-display. "Computer, scan base for a list of defence systems it currently houses." I asked my computer.

"Complying." It said.

After a minute or so. "List of base defences have been detected, displaying them now." Said my computer.

I scrolled through the list of defences the base had on my display as I stroked my finger across the screen to scroll through them:

Laser Guided Missile (inactive)

Machine gun turrets (inactive)

Heat seeking missile (Inactive)

Automated gun bot (inactive)

Plasma cannon (inactive)

"Fuck, why are they all inactive?" I asked myself annoyed.

Then one caught my eye:

Shockwave pulse generator (active)

"Fuck, that 'a do some damage, at least it's the only damn one active." I said.

Then my radio buzzed. "Camarilla to X, do you copy?" she said.

I put my fingers to my comm-set. "I read you, Camarilla, what's the problem?" I asked her.

"I have eyes on a fucking huge Drej army outside the base entrance, they have the base surrounded, lots of activity, they have heavy weapons deployed as well as vehicles. We'll never make it, sir, we would get overrun." She replied.

"Copy, I see it too." I said.

"Wait, you can see it, what's your position?" she asked.

"I'm located just inside the main entrance we came in." I replied.

"Oh, have you thought of anything?" she asked.

"I have a plan and I hope it works, I want you to regroup with the team they're holding their position inside the base a few halls down from me." I said.

"Yes, sir. Camarilla out." She said.

I thought of something. _If the weapon is a shockwave pulse, I hope it doesn't harm our Pyro's or we're screwed and we would be stranded here._ I thought.

"Computer, analyse Shockwave Pulse Generator." I said.

"Analysing." It said.

"Shockwave Pulse Generator is active and operational, to use you will need to access the base's mainframe." It said.

"What's the armament?" I asked.

"It uses large amounts of power and super conducting elements and magnets to generate shockwave pulses to kill and/or destroy targets and enemies; each shockwave pulse is estimated at fifteen thousand kilojoules of energy." It replied.

"What's the pulse's radius?" I asked.

"Estimated at three hundred metres."

"How far are our Pyro's located?" I asked.

"Roughly five hundred and sixty metres from the base, calculations have confirmed that no damage will be done to your Pyro fighters." My computer replied.

That was a relief.

"Computer remotely tap into the bases mainframe and access base defences." I said.

"Affirmative." It said.

"Access to mainframe completed, all systems operational, base defences are at your disposal, there is only one active would you like to select it?" it asked.

"Yes and send the activation sequence to my wrist-display for manual activation." I said.

"Yes, Captain."

I heard a beep. I looked at my wrist-display, it flashed: Shockwave Pulse Generator active and waiting for your authorization.

I hit the button on the door control panel inside the base and the heavy reinforced steel door started closing.

I started walking back to where my team is positioned. I arrived at their position they were either standing or sitting talking to one another. Camarilla was there with them socializing.

I walked up to them. They were all happy to see me and they all smiled.

They all stood up and walked up to me and stood around me.

"Team we have a huge Drej army positioned outside the bases main entrance, the whole base is surrounded, they are heavily armed and we're heavily outnumbered, they also have mobile vehicles at their disposal. But we have a means of getting out of here." I said.

"What is it?" asked Eli.

"I managed to access the bases mainframe from my wrist data-pad. I accessed the bases defences and I found the only weapon that is operational is the Shockwave Pulse Generator, this weapon will surely kill them."

"What is its armament and range?" asked Kiel.

"It's radius is three hundred metres, I made sure that our Pyro's will not be effected by it as they're positioned five hundred and sixty metres from the base, so we still have a means of getting out of here, now this pulse is estimated at fifteen thousand kilojoules of energy as I have found out, so it's gonna shake the base quite a bit but it's built to withstand it. So we'll be safe in here." I replied.

Their expressions were of determination and excitement.

"Do you have the button to activate it?" asked Para.

I held up my wrist-display and pointed to it. "Right here." I said.

"Let's blow these bastards to kingdom come." Said Eli.

"Amen to that." Said Kiel.

"Go for it, X." Said Para.

"Three, two, one..." I tapped my wrist-display. The whole base shook vigorously for about thirty seconds then it stopped.

"That was it?" asked Frey.

"It seems so." I replied.

"When you think about it, it's a shockwave but on a larger scale, they happen extremely fast travelling at seven thousand seven hundred metres per second to be precise, but also do lots of damage." Said Eli.

"Okay team, let's go, watch your six." I said as I started walking to the base entrance.

We arrived at the big steel door I hit the button to open it on the control panel. It started opening slowly. We all had our weapons aimed and ready. As it finished opening we slowly walked out back into the jungle. What it revealed to us was shocking. All the Drej were dead, none were left standing, their vehicles were crushed and mangled, while some of the Drej were in the trees and most of the trees were flattened.

"X, you did it, your plan worked." Said Para.

I smiled to that.

"All in a day's work." I said.

Para walked over to me an embraced me, she leaned up for a kiss. She met her beak with my mouth as we met in a deep passionate kiss.

She broke the kiss and leaned in and brought her beak to my ear. "Don't you have something to tell the team?" she whispered.

That made me perk up, I totally forgot about it.

I smiled to her and nodded.

She broke the hug. "Team gather around I have an announcement to make." I said.

They gathered, confused on what it's about.

I walked over to Kiel, who knew exactly what was happening. He was happy and excited and he smiled lovingly at me.

I put my arms around him. My whole team looked at us expecting to find out what it is.

I looked at them.

"I and Kiel are officially in love." I said.

Shocked faces were their expressions. I have never seen Frey, or Eli or Camarilla that shocked before.

Eli started clapping, while the others followed suit. They cheered and clapped as they walked up to us.

"Congratulations you guys." Said Eli patting me on the shoulder.

"I'm happy for the both of you." Said Camarilla.

Frey walked up to us. She extended her hand. "I'm happy for both of you and I hope you both stay strong." She said as I took her hand in a shake.

"Thank you team, for supporting our decision." I said.

"Well, this is the GSA and MRA after all, everyone is equal." Said Para.

"Too right on that one, here everyone is accepted on who they are and what they are." Countered Eli.

"How long has this gone on between you two?" asked Frey.

"It's been going on for a quite a while actually, Kiel was in love with me even way before I knew about it, he was scared and shy to admit it to me or himself as the same applies to me in a sense, basically he is the one who got me out of my shell. After all he is a sexy reef shark." I replied looking at Kiel.

Kiel pulled me into a deep kiss, I felt his tongue come into contact with mine as he donated me some of his saliva, I felt his serrated sharp teeth I embraced him.

He broke the kiss and stared into my eyes.

"After all, X, I'm mates with you, I'm happy for the both of you." Said Para as she walked up and gave me a quick kiss.

I looked at my team in their armours, looking mean and full of confidence. "Alright team, we have accomplished our mission, lets head to our Pyro's and head back to base our job here is done." I said.

"Amen to that." Said Eli.

"No argument from me." Said Frey.

"Alright team, form up head to our Pyro's, double time." I said.

We started walking towards the vast jungle in the direction of our Pyro's where we landed.

After walking through the jungle, with our weapons still locked and loaded in case of an immediate ambush or attack, we arrived at our Pyro's still sitting their untouched.

I got to my Pyro, my fighter's computer scanned me as I approached it, it analysed me and released the canopy as it opened.

I climbed in and sat down in the cockpit, I hit a few buttons and the canopy started closing and locked with a hiss.

"Team, comm check, do you read?" I asked.

"Affirmative sir, I read you." Came Eli's voice.

"Loud and clear, X." Came Para's voice.

"Captain, I read you." Came Frey's voice.

"Hard copy, Captain." Came Camarilla's voice

"I read you, X." Came Kiel's voice.

"Good, power up your thrusters, lets head back home." I said.

I pushed on the yoke as I lifted off followed by my team and hovered over the vast trees of the African jungle.

"Team, activate cloaking devices and push thrusters to full burn." I said flicking on my active cloaking and pushing the throttle to full burn.

We flew up into the atmosphere and exited it smoothly until we were back into space and we could see Earth behind us.

I flicked a few buttons. "Okay team; prepare to enter hyper-space, coordinates to T.E programmed in." I said to them over the comm.

"Entering hyper-space in, 3, 2, 1...let's go." I said pushing the button. The stars around us turned into a blur as we rocketed into hyper-space.

The stars stopped being blurry as we exited hyper-space. We manoeuvred towards a blue green planet with two suns and it was the place we called home: T.E.

Atmospheric re-entry was mild and smooth as our Pyro's were equipped with the latest in atmospheric dampening technology.

We headed straight for our base as it was getting dark, we flew over the city of Nori, and it was busy with tourists, locals going about doing their own things. After fifteen minutes of flying we arrived at our base, the hanger doors started parting horizontally as we flew in one by one slowly and landing on the hanger deck.

I flicked a few buttons and switches and powered down the engines. The canopy released and opened, I climbed out of the cockpit and stepped out onto the hanger deck.

My team were exiting their Pyro's. Para and Kiel walked up to me with the rest of the team in tow. "Alright team, relax, have fun and get some rest." I said to them.

"Amen to that." Said Eli.

"Captain, I'm gonna take what we discovered at the Drej base to my lab and analyse it." Frey said as she walked up to me.

I nodded. "That's alright, Frey, give me a buzz if you find anything that requires my attention." I said.

She nodded and smiled and headed off towards her lab.

"I presume you have a mission report to write out and deliver to HighCom?" asked Para.

"I already did on our way back via my Pyro; I left out a few details like the discovery of the pantheons." I replied.

"I guess its good that's out of the way and done." Said Para.

"Yes, which means we can head to our quarters to get reacquainted and have some 'fun'" I said as I pulled her into a hug.

She pulled me into a deep kiss, our tongues met. She broke the kiss. "Kiel asked me if I'd hold back to let him have you for a while so you two can get intimate for the first time." She said.

I turned and looked at Kiel. He smiled and gave me a wink. "That's okay, will you be alright?" I asked her.

"I will be fine, X, we're soul-mates remember, we both will be together forever strong and it's not like we're far away from each other, all of our quarters are on the same level. Now get going. Kiel has something in store for you." She replied looking at Kiel.

"I'll bet," I said glancing at Kiel giving him a smile.

She broke the hug. "Goodnight beautiful." I said and gave her a kiss and she gladly returned it.

"Goodnight handsome." She replied. Kiel walked over to me and embraced me with his arms and gave me a quick kiss.

Para gave us a smirk. "Have fun you two." She said as she made her way to mine and her quarters.

Eli and Camarilla walked past us and gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Don't let us hear you two." She said with a laugh as they both made their way to their quarters.

Both I and Kiel laughed. He looked into my eyes with a loving and caring expression. He took me by the hand. "Let's head to my quarters." He said as I followed him.

We made our way to his quarters which evidently were on the same level as everyone else's.

He typed in his code on his control panel beside his door, it made a chime and flashed 'access granted' it opened with a 'whoosh'. I walked in as the door slid shut behind me. I was stunned by his quarters.

He has lots of plush furniture, nice table settings, pot plants here and there, picture frames of him, the team, me, and anyone else he knows hung on the walls, his medallions he has won over the years, his certificates and towards the window a big swimming pool, the size of a backyard in-ground swimming pool. It had bright white LED lights that illuminated the surrounding edges and the walls of the pool.

"Nice place." I commented.

"Thanks, it's built to fit my needs as being a shark, you know with the pool and that." He replied.

He looked at me then at the door. "Computer, lock door under my authorization, One Delta Alpha Six Seven One, block out all transmissions." He said.

"You can make yourself comfortable, X." He said as he gestured to his bed.

I nodded and sat on his bed. "I will be truthful with you, Kiel, I am kind of nervous you know, first time with a male, first time being intimate with a shark." I said.  
"Shhh, do not worry, X, I will teach you gradually and slowly, I will show you what to do, my former mate was a male, so yes I do have more experience in this kind of intimacy than you do." He said.

"I will start off by making it a bit easier for you to make you feel more comfortable." He said as he stood at the end of the bed where I sat.

He deactivated his armour, leaving him in his MRA uniform, he started taking it off first his shirt and his pants, and he slid off his shoes.

He stood naked in front of me. His sexy shark body was calling out to me. I could see his two white members between his legs, between two remnants of pelvic fins that sharks have.

And between his members was his cloaca, the male shark version of a vagina.

I deactivated my armour and removed my shirt, pants and shoes. Leaving me naked on his bed.

His members were beginning to become erect as he was getting aroused, I too was getting hard.

He slowly walked up to me and pushed me softly down on to his bed and crawled on top of me.

He pressed his lips against mine and we met in a deep passionate kiss, I felt his tongue wrestle with mine and his saliva flow into my mouth.

He broke the kiss and he took hold of my hand as he sat on top of me and guided my hand to his awaiting erect members.

I took hold of them and with my fingers began to stroke them through my fingers and thumb.

He moaned at the feeling. I could feel his cloacae begin to become wet and moist as his own natural lubrication began to flow out.

He took hold of my member, now fully erect in his soft smooth hand and began to massage it. I moaned as I closed my eyes. He scooted up more to have both his members and mine touching each other.

He then slid my member between his two members and began to thrust back and forth with rhythmic motions. The pleasure was unbelievable I had no words to describe it.

He began to moan more as I did too. He took hold of my hand and proceeded to insert my fingers into his cloacae while we both thrust against each other.

I fingered him with two fingers deeply and passionately, feeling his moist wet juices flow out and cover my fingers.

He moved one hand down to our twisting and writhing genitals, to assist in the stimulation. He pressed my head hard against his while my length probed his. He used his hand to massage both our organs. I could feel the tingling intensify, my juices massing at my base, ready to be squirted out.

The feeling was becoming of the inevitable, it was getting close, and we both could feel it. I fingered him at the same time as our members rubbed against each other as mine rubbed between his, giving him and I maximum pleasure.

I could see with his facial expressions, he was enjoying this to the mightiest extent.

I have never felt anything like this before, especially with a shark and a male.

With his legs on either side of me and his long tail trailing behind him laying on top of my legs, I embraced him as I hooked my hands around his dorsal fin.

The feeling was getting intense; it was closing in rapidly, the feeling of beyond pleasure and recognition.

As the inevitable began to happen, I bucked up, knuckled down and let my voice roar… I squeezed hard as my first spurt jetted out. Crossing partly into his.

More followed, as our juices flowed, each pulsation contraction was more intense than the last. His hand gripped our members tightly, he was pressing them together as hard as he could. I could feel his semen leaving his penis, his member being right up against mine. Our separate ejaculations sprayed and jetted everywhere. As the peak approached, I pushed my hips into his as the final and biggest glob of seed left my member, splattering into the air…

As I fingered him, while our semen squirted out over us, he orgasmed as his orgasmic fluids escapes his cloacae as they gushed out. He moaned loudly.

His orgasmic fluids and semen covering my chest mixing with my own semen.

I gasped over and over again, trying to regain the oxygen and strength that the orgasm had stolen from my body. My heart and head were pounding, throbbing. As was my member, and his. I looked down at them. His semen and orgasmic juices from his cloacae had nearly covered my stomach, as mine had done to his. It looked bad, really messy.

He looked into my eyes as I looked deeply into his green shark eyes, he met his mouth with mine in a deep passionate kiss, his tongue playing with mine, his saliva oozing into my mouth.

He broke the kiss and laid down on top of me his head resting on my chest. I rubbed his back and dorsal fin softly, feeling his soft smooth skin.

"I love you so fucking much, X." He softly said.

"I love you so much too, Kiel, we're lovers now, our relationship and bond will be very strong. And thank you for teaching me." I replied.

He gave a light smile as that was all he could muster as we both were too exhausted to exchange more conversation.

I kissed his cheek and I laid my head down on his pillow, with my eyes beginning to become heavy, exhaustion over took me and I fell asleep in his grasp, my new lover, my new mate that I love more than anything as I'm ready for new experiences to come for me and I will be there to take them on...

 _In Team XX Chapter 2: X and Kiel are happy, now as lovers and mates can live happily knowing that they will never be inseparable, until a emergency message has been delivered to them ordering X and his team to go on a mission that has the limits between life and death..._


End file.
